Close To You
by Aniwo-san
Summary: When Kagome gets hurt......can Inuyasha controls his feelings for her...he embraces her but can he hold back?


Close To You.  
  
By:  
Carrissa  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Wait!"  
  
"Well if you weren't so damn slow Kagome you wouldn't need me to wait!" said Inuyasha loudly.  
  
"I'll carry you Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Not on your life Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Why are you so protective over me now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
Inuyasha blushed and said his usual "Feh!" and turned his head away from them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were all in search of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother who was a full fledged Demon. They were walking through a dense forest , and it was the middle of the night. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped walking.  
  
"We'll pitch camp here."  
  
"Finally we can rest!" said Kagome  
  
Miroku sighed happily and seemed to drop dead against a near by tree.  
  
"Well..he's out..good riddance!!!!" said Inuyasha  
  
"I agree." kagoem added.  
  
Kagome stared up at Inuyasha and gave him a sweet, innocent little grin. Inuyasha had always loved the way she smiled and he just smiled back, looking deeply into her dark, brown, gorgeous eyes and he got lost in their intensity. He then looked away and jumped into a tree, as he always did, to sleep.  
  
"Why don't you sleep down here?"  
  
"I don't know.it seems just a habit for me to sleep up here in the trees." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then come down here next to me.please?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped and had no Idea what he was getting into. Kagome got up from her sleeping bag and gave it to Inuyasha.  
  
"I.I can't take this...The ground is freezing and I don't want you to be sick!" he said blushing.  
  
Surprised by Inuyasha sensitive emotion, she just shook her head.  
  
"You will sleep good tonight in a sleeping bag, you'll need your rest for the battle with Sesshoumaru tomorrow!" Kagome pointed out  
  
"Well if I can't change your mind.have this!" Inuyasha said. He took of his red gi and and kagome blushed a little at his straight- forwardness, in giving her his shirt and all.  
  
"Use this." he said  
  
Kagome took the gi and draped it over her upper boy. Then she looked up at the tree and figured she could climb it. She climbed the trunk and was halfway up when she lost grip and fell on her ankle!  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"AHH!! Inuyasha help!!!!" Kagome cried and reached up to him.  
  
"I'm coming, don't move!" he said as he jumped out of the tree to her.  
  
For the first time, Kagome had seen Inuyasha so worried about her. Inuyasha ran over and embraced her tightly. She cried in pain and returned his warm hug. Inuyasha just laid his head behind hers and stroked her long, black, and silky hair. The essence of her was about to make faint but he kept his feelings under control. For some reason he had a desire for her when he was close to her. He always wondered what would happen if his lust for her got out of control..  
  
"I..I'm so sorry Kagome! I should have helped you.I..I should have been there!" he said shakily.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha.I.I'm okay,.look I can stand." she said trying to get up.  
  
She finally stood and cried in pain. Inuyasha caught her and the oly thing he could do was look down at the beautiful girl in his arms as she held her ankle in pain. And as always.like magic Miroku appear behind Inuyasha.  
  
"BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"AHH!! MIROKU YOU BITCH!!! THIS IS NO TIME TO JAOKE AROUNG./.KAGOME'S HURT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh really? In that position I thought you were putting the moves on Kagome." he said half laughing  
  
""PERVERT! I swear I'll kill y---"  
  
Before Inuyasha had a chance to re-arrange Miroku's face face, Kagome screamed oput in agony. Miroku then turned serious and examined her leg as Inuyasha held her tight and close to his warm soft body.  
  
"T-Thank you." whispered Kagome.  
  
With that she collapsed in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kagome!!! Miroku what's happened!?" he demaned.  
  
"The pain was too much for her brain to handle so it shut her whole body down."  
  
"Thank You for that detailed analysis M.D. Miroku." he said looking serious.  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha!"  
  
Miroku left to go get herbs and Inuyasha was left to care for Kagome. He couldn't help himself as he began to caress her face and look at her almost lifeless body.  
  
"Oh Kagome.If you only knew..IF YOU ONLY KNEW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued..^ ^ 


End file.
